<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sam Has A Rough Week by MarvelMaree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252165">Sam Has A Rough Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree'>MarvelMaree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For this Sam Sunday, Sam has been going through it. This has not been his week or weekend. But he knows there is one woman who could turn all that around. SO he dashes to your place without testing or calling, uses his key to open the door, and finds you dancing and singing to some 70's soul tunes. His favorite. That's Y he needs u. He needs 2 4get everything, know nothing but your skin, your voice, your love. He needs to lose himself in you. Can you do that for him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sam Has A Rough Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam gripped his steering wheel tightly as his mind drifted back to the events of this past week. This entire week had been one big pile of shit. Everything that could go wrong, did. Everything that should have gone right, blew up in his face. And to top it all off, he hadn’t seen you all week. Every attempt he made to see you fell through, every phone call he made ended early for some reason or another. Ya man was stressed to say the least.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Sam yelled as he got caught by another red light. “I could have run there faster than this.” He’d really missed you this week. He missed the way you did his name. He missed the smell of your homemade shea butter lotion that you used every day. He missed the way you fit into his arms perfectly. Above all, he missed being there for you.</p>
<p>Finally pulling up to your apartment building, Sam wasted no time making his way up to your apartment door. Pulling out his key, he quickly and quietly opened the door and slipped in.</p>
<p>As soon as he closed the door he smiled. The sounds of Marvin Gaye’s Let’s Stay Together filled your apartment. Dropping his keys in the dish you had out for them, he took his shoes off and made his way to your room where the music was coming from.</p>
<p>Upon entering your room, Sam froze. You were clad in one of his old tshirts, some underwear, and socks. He chuckled as he watched you bounce around your room using a hairbrush as a microphone with your eyes closed.</p>
<p>Sam loved your singing voice, even though you were often off key. Hed more than once requested a song for you, especially on nights that he spent away from you. He would call you as he laid in bed and drift off as you sang to him.</p>
<p>He watched you dance around for a few more moments before she decided to make himself known. Knocking bbn on the bedroom door, Sam chuckled when you gasped.</p>
<p>“Sam!” you yelled as you ran to throw your arms around his neck.</p>
<p>He pulled you into him and breathed you in. As soon as his arms wrapped around you, all of his troubles melted away. You hugged for a few moments until the song ended, but when the first beats of the next song played you pulled back with a big smile on your face.</p>
<p>“Sam, you’ve gotta dance with me,” you said picking up your hairbrush once more and singing the opening lines to the song.</p>
<p>
  <em>Do you remember the 21st night of September?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love was changing the minds of pretenders</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>While chasing the clouds away</em>
</p>
<p>As the song played and as Sam danced with you, he realized that this right here was exactly all that he wanted.</p>
<p>You were it for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>